1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating the same, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating the same in which the contact areas of contacts can be increased and the fabrication of a semiconductor device can be simplified.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, semiconductor devices include individual elements such as transistors or capacitors and interconnections which connect such individual elements. Semiconductor devices may also include contacts which connect individual elements to each other, connect individual elements to interconnections, or connect interconnections to other interconnections.
To be in line with the increasing integration density of semiconductor devices, the size of individual elements of semiconductor devices are decreasing, and thus both the size and margin of contacts that connect individual elements to each other or connect upper interconnections to lower interconnections are decreasing.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating the same in which the contact areas of contacts can be increased and the fabrication of a semiconductor device can be simplified.